A Cullen Christmas
by SugarAndRainbows
Summary: The Cullens have decided to have their own celebration for Bella! T because, I don't why just because! This is a little gift from me to you! Happy Holidays! Normal pairings. Just a drabble about a silly idea I came up with!


A Cullen Christmas

Disclaimer: This is only for my own entertainment, 'kay? So, don't sue me. I have no money.

Warning: My writing is terrible in this, there was barely any thought. Just a jumble of words, which somehow make sense, on a blank document. 'Kay? So, this is not meant to actual attempt at writing. And, It's only going to be on FF for 2 days, maybe 3. And, Happy Holiday!

Sorry this is just Christmas. Sorry.

Oh, and happy birthday Stephenie Meyer! I know it was yesterday, but oh well!

So, let's get started!

----

Normally, I would have been celebrating my Christmas with Charlie, and if I was lucky, I would have been with Renee in Florida, having a dry and warm holiday. But, due to my love for Edward, and his dear vampiric family, I was stuck in Forks, driving my freezing truck, to my boyfriend's house. It wasn't that I wasn't used to the biting cold of Forks, I just didn't like it. When I moved here, I knew it would be cold and rainy, but I think, after being away from Forks for such a while, I had forgotten exactly how cold it was. The snow wasn't a big problem, I knew the rain would most likely wash it away later, but according to the calendar, it was Christmas day, miracles could happen.

I turned into the Cullen's long driveway, awaiting the warm inside. They didn't need the heat but, they were considerate, so they most likely would have turned the heat on just for me. Alice was almost certainly, excited for my arrival, due to her premonitions. Rosalie was probably moaning on about how it wasn't safe for me to go there for the holiday. Edward was probably just ignoring her, like he always does.

I ended the driveway, stepping out into the humid cold, shivering, grabbing the presents I had bought for my beloved, almost- family. I hurried up the steps, getting out of the bitter cold, knocking on the door twice. I looked around, trying to forget about the wind biting at my face, but it failed. I knocked again, a bit more impatient. After a melodic and velvety voice stopped, the door was opened by Alice's joyful smile.

"Hi Bella!" Alice cheered. She was decorated in Christmassy colors, greens, reds and whites were fitted around her perfectly. Her amazing ensemble was topped off with a Santa hat that was roughly, but perfectly, placed on her head.

"Hey Alice." I answered. The gifts in my hand were taken away by Jasper who smiled at me before walking away with them. Alice led me in, dancing around, and anxiously pulling me along. Quick as a flash, Alice was behind me, covering my eyes.

"Don't worry. I just want it all to be a surprise!" She whispered in my ear.

Great. Surprises. Whoop.

We quickly came to a stop, in what I guessed to be the 'living' room. Alice with-drawled her hands, to reveal an incredible, almost unrealistic scene. Five vampires placed themselves on the furniture, all of them smiling happily. Alice giggled, sitting down next to Jasper with overjoyed smile. It was gorgeous in this room.

There was a huge Christmas tree, decorated with assorted ornaments, lights and candy canes. A bright star stood proudly at the top, glowing faintly against the dim lit room. The walls were covered with big red bows, with stockings labelled with everyone's name and the fire place was lit, creating a perfect Christmas scene. Carlisle, Emmett, Esme, Jasper, and Rosalie all matched Alice with the fluffy Santa hats. I noticed the big pile of presents placed under the tree, many of them to me. I was just about to sit down when I realized one important person wasn't in the room, or so I thought.  
I shot a look at Alice, who pointed up with one dainty finger. I followed her finger with my gaze, exposing the red berries of Holly.

"Mistletoe?" I questioned. They all seemed amused, all but Rosalie. But, as Edward does, I ignored her. I was about to speak when I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around my waist. I turned to catch the eyes of my one and only. Edward.

"Hello, love." He whispered, placing a soft kiss on my lips. I could feel the crimson creep upon my cheeks, especially since his whole family was looking at me. They all were smiling, except Rosalie, who, as always, was being a scrooge. She just sniffed, and looked at Emmett with warning eyes. Emmett looked down at her and smirked, continuing to smile happily.

"Bella, Edward, sit down." Esme invited us. Edward pulled us over to the arm of the sofa, he perched on top of, placing me in his lap. I looked around smiling, trying to disguise the redness in my cheeks. No one seemed to be fooled. They all looked at me grinning. Then, I realized they were waiting for me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Well, we haven't exactly ever celebrated the whole tradition of Christmas, so, what should we do?" Alice asked.

"I read about it online! It's great! There's gifts! And Santa! And all things good! Like, Presents!" Emmett yelled. He was almost shaking with happiness, jumping up in down in his seat.

"You got the tree and the decorations right. You are dressed properly, too. I don't know what's to be left." I saw Emmett's hand shoot up in the air. He frantically waved it around whispering, "Bella, pick me!" I nodded so he could answer, raising and eyebrow from almost everybody else, but the female scrooge; she looked disgusted.

"Shouldn't we sing carols?! And...Uh….open presents from Santa!" Emmett happily announced. Edward chuckled, answering Emmett.

"Emmett, remember, Santa Claus hasn't arrived yet. He's debating if you've been good all year." Emmett's face became sad, but then he smiled hugely.

"Has he decided yet?" He said through his white, sparkly teeth. I watched Rosalie roll her eyes, looking away angrily. Jasper shot a quick look at her, with it, eventually; a very strong wave of cheer came with it. Rosalie looked back, giving Jasper a dirty death glare. He smiled, hugging Alice.

Awkward Silence.

"How about we have a few good carols?!" Esme offered, holding up a bunch of Christmas song books.

"Sure!" We all said in unison. Rosalie even jumped in on that one. Her agreement didn't have as much enthusiasm as ours, though. Esme quickly passed everyone a booklet, then, motioning that everyone was to come over to the piano.

"Who's gonna play the piano?" I asked. Everyone stared at Edward with questioning eyes. He sighed, walking slowly to the piano. I placed the notes on the piano for him, but he smiled, ignoring them completely.

"How are you going to know them?" He smiled again, laughing in this throat.

"I have my own special reader up here." He pointed to his mind, tapping it twice. Remembering his special talent, I smiled as well. The room was full of smiles. I wasn't sure if it was because of Jasper's waves, or just because we were generally happy, but, either way, it felt very warm, and Christmassy.

Edward started playing Jingle Bells in a very complex form. I wasn't sure when to start, but Emmett yelled out the first line before I could even comprehend what was happening. Everyone joined in with him, even Rosalie, who I swear, cracked a smile.

-------------

"Sleep, in heavenly peace." We finished. It had been an hour or so now, belting out the words to every known Christmas song. Edward even played 'Il est ne' but, that one wasn't in the booklet. I didn't sing that one because I didn't know the words, sadly. Edward knew them though, and even through playing the notes, he put in a few of the words. Edward sang them quietly, but I'm not sure why. He sounded really good, better than me. Then again, I have no musical talent. Period.

"That was lovely everybody!" Esme praised us. Emmett nodded, and rolled his eyes.

"When is Santa coming?" He whined. Edward sighed once again.

"Emmett?" He asked. "Did you read the whole article on Christmas?" Emmett looked like a guilty kid, the ay her was looking down, hitting is toe against the floor.

"Maybe." He looked, facing Edward's eyes.

"No." Emmett admitted with a pout. Esme smiled, patting him on the back, reassuring him it was alright. I watched Emmett holding in the many giggles that were building up inside of me. I popped into the conversation with a very important point according to almost every Christmas movie and book.

"Emmett, Santa only brings presents to the good little girls and boys who sleep when he comes around." I saw Emmett's face light up immediately. He dragged everybody upstairs, pushed them into their rooms, ordering them to try and go to sleep. Rosalie objected to it but, Emmett back up his a decision with hope that he might get a gift from Santa. When he reached Esme and Carlisle's room, he noticed someone was missing.

"Dear Mother," Emmett said innocently. "Where's Father." Esme laughed.

"Does it matter? Santa's coming!" That immediately excited Emmett, whom continued to push Edward and I into, Edward's room.

"Go to sleep Bella!" He ordered me before rushing into his room. I heard Rosalie arguing with him from bellow. She was telling him he was a child-ish monkey. I heard a laugh as loud as a roar before he replied, telling her he was her "Monkey-man".

"Edward. Where is Carlisle?" I asked, confused with the whole deal of Emmett's extreme impatientence for Christmas. Edward kissed me on my forehead, laughing a little. He seemed relaxed, and totally informed about this. He pointed to the roof, confusing me more than I was already. "What?" He laughed again, whispering in my ear.

"Listen." I waited, listening for a sound, then, I heard the bangs on the roof. From downstairs, I heard Emmett squeal. That was followed by a thunderous punch, most likely given to him as a gift, by Rosalie. I heard more loud hoofing sounds, followed by footsteps.

"Is that?" Edward nodded, crooked smiling. I listened further, trying to find out what 'Santa' was planning.

"HO HO HO!" A disguised voice bellowed. I laughed quietly, not trying to throw the whole plan off for Emmett. The voice continued. "It's good that all these boys and girls are sleeping, or else I'd have to bring all these gifts back!" A few more minutes passed. Soon, the rustling of bag, along with the presents being laid down, ended. The 'Santa' made a final comment before leaving.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS! HO HO HO!" With that, he was gone. Seconds later, Emmett was in Edward's room, pulling us downstairs. He had changed into a pair of feet pyjamas, topped of with a stocking cap. He was pushing us quickly to the bottom of the stairs, pointing excitedly to the pile of presents. Alice, Jasper, Esme and Rosalie, came down shortly after us, happy, surprisingly. Emmett picked up a gift, about to rip of the wrapping paper, but Esme intervened.

"Em! Wait for your Father." She ordered, angering Emmett. He mumbled inaudible things, mocking Esme. Esme gave him a warning stare. Emmett rolled his eyes, looking at Rosalie with a pout. "I swear, these boys are going to wear me down." Esme told me with a smirk. Carlisle walked through the door with a bag filled with a tiny chicken for me, and a candy cane.

"Did I miss anything?" Carlisle wondered, perfecting his acting skills. Emmett rushed over to him gushing al the details.

"Oh, Daddy! Santa came and had all his reindeer. I could smell them but I wanted to be a good boy so I didn't eat them! Then, he came in and said that we were good little boys and girls, then he left us presents then he thanked up then, yeah!" Emmett roared, jumping with anxiousness. Emmett turned to Esme, with a questioning gaze. Esme held up her pointer finger.

"Everybody, I'll pass out the gifts. Then, when everybody is situated, we'll open them okay?" We nodded, all finding a place to sit down. To my surprise Jasper sat with Emmett on the floor. Alice turned to me, a smile plastered on her face.

"Jasper has been taking in to much of Emmett's excitement." We both looked at them, giggling.

Esme picked up all the gifts, passing them to each proper owner. Esme got to mine, placing the candy cane on top with care. She smiled, grasping her own.

"Begin!" A fury of flying paper, with loud ripping sounds was all around. Edward nudged me, gesturing towards my own. I looked out the strange square package. I decided to delicately open it. So, slowly I held open one edge before pulling the CD case.

Edward kissed my forehead explaining it.

"I know music isn't one of your favorites, but, this CD has every song you and I have listened to together." I felt a shiver of happy roll down my back. I kissed Edward on the cheek quickly, before admiring the gift.

"What?!" I watched Emmett investigate the ball he held. I could tell it was a football, from the oval-ish shape, brown color topped off with white laces on the middle.

"Emmett, it's a football. Santa is probably telling you, that trying a new sport was to be good for you." Carlisle laughed. Emmett shrugged, throwing the ball in the air lightly. Alice was next to tell what her gift was. In her hands, was a Big 8 Ball? That's ewhat it looked like at least. Edward was the only person besides Carlisle who got it.

"Alice, you know when you don't know if people are going to change their mind or not? Well, next time just ask the ball!" All the boys seemed amused, along with me. It was pretty smart. Alice smiled, quietly thanking 'Santa'. Jasper was excited to reveal his gift.

"I got one!" We all stared at him, not understanding. He smiled, holding up a little pin. It read 'People are friends, not food'. Smart once again, Carli- opps, 'Santa' had out-done himself this year. Rosalie was the one we all turned to next. She held up a piece of coal.

"You mustn't have been a good girl Rose!" Emmett teased. All the boys, even Edward, laughed childishly. I refrained from laughing, just staring at them acting like they all were dumb. I rolled my eyes, turning to Edward and his package that was only half-opened.

"Edward? Willing to share your present?" Rosalie sniffed. Edward growled, quietly. He fully un-wrapped it, holding up a little triangular sign, with a suction cup, so he could stick it on the inside of this rear window. I was trying to read it but, he held it up to high for me to read. Esme gave him a look, and he held it out so I could see. I read the phrase.

"Caution: with human." Carlisle smiled, and the whole room filled with laughter. I didn't find it very funny. To get off the topic immediately, I gazed at Esme and Carlisle.

"All we asked for was for you all to be happy!" The announced joyfully.

"They probably just weren't good." Emmett commented, laughing. He was the only one laughing though. Emmett slowly quieted down. Then, we broke into laughter.

"This is a wonderful Christmas!" I announced; glad I'd came here.

-----

"So, Bells. How was it today?" Charlie asked me as soon as I got through the door. He was on the couch, having some vitamin R, watching a Christmas movie which name I forgot. I smiled, sitting next to him with many answers swirling in my head.

"It was….um…good." I smiled inwardly, knowing it was way better than that. "How was your day?"

"Oh, Bells. It was great; the reservation sure does know how to welcome an outsider like me! Seth sure is getting tall too." Charlie rambled. I nodded, smiling, waiting for next year, where more fun was to be had!

I couldn't wait!

----

Sorry for the OOC-ness, this was just random. It took me hours to finish mostly because I had to do chores, and listen to music. Well, Have a great helping of Happy Holidays! From me, and if I have the rights, I'd make all the Cullens' wish you one, but I'm not Stephenie, oh well.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

SUGARANDRAINBOWS!


End file.
